NYC: The Story of How The Oddest of Relationships Began
by Peanutpaw
Summary: They were an odd combination, a mixture of personalities that should result in chaos and tears—yet somehow they made it work. an ongoing series of drabbles for a crack ot3 i just came up with involving Neon, Yang, and Coco. *does not actually take place in new york*
1. The Beginning of A Wonderful Disaster

Disclaimer: i don't own RWBY but i worship it

Summary: They were an odd combination, a mixture of personalities that should result in chaos and tears—yet somehow they made it work.

Rating: K+ (to be safe)

Notes: i was on the rt wiki looking at their let's play teams and saw one with barbara, meg, and ashley who all voice in rwby (yang, neon, and coco respectively) and somehow concocted this crack ot3

since this is only the beginning of the relationship so there's nothing shippy yet

* * *

It was Yang's idea, really. Neon was throwing Flynt a party in his new apartment—it was also fairly obvious she did out of spite for him not letting her stay—and everyone was getting drunk. Now, Yang can hold her alcohol pretty well on most occasions, but sometimes all she could do was succumb to the sweet nectar of the gods and let herself run wild like a horse on fire. Some people knew it was dangerous to let Yang get too drunk and tried to keep her away from alcohol once she had too much, but others found it amusing and gave her more.

And so, several cups of alcohol in her body and another in her hand, Yang swaggered over to Neon with a grin. She swung her arm over the shorter girl's shoulders, pulling her close and knocking her head with her own.

"Neeeon, heeey," the blonde slurred, her words fluctuating in volume, "sso yer, like, homeless now, huh?"

Normally, Neon would have been offended by being called out, but due to the alcohol, she was also a good amount of drunk. "Ye-ah, seems tha' w'y."

"Why, why don't you move 'n wi-with mee? I jus' got a new p'ace an' I dun wanna hafta pay fer it all, all on m'own, ya know?" Yang squeezed the girl closer, waving her other hand around, slightly spilling alcohol.

"Ya, ya know wha'?" Neon giggled, bumping a hand to Yang's chest playfully. "I sh'uld, I might, take, take youu up on tha' off'r, Yan'!"

Of course the two were terribly drunk and suffered the usual hangover the next morning, they somehow found that most of Neon's belongings had wound up in Yang's apartment.

.

With one roommate already living with her, Yang felt a bit more at ease; yet she still felt that it wasn't enough. Sure, living with Neon wasn't bad, but paying rent was still a bit hard when you want to have enough money left over for food.

And so Yang found herself searching for another roommate—after talking with Neon about it first of course. She put an ad up on craigslist and met with a few potential candidates, but none really worked out; granted there were only two people who had contacted her and only one she met in person. Meeting people online was always a sketchy process, you never knew what the person you were seeing was actually anything like they said they were. Which was the exact predicament Yang found herself in once meeting the second roommate candidate.

First, the person didn't show up on time and arrived a good half hour later. Second, they looked like they had been digging through the garbage, and smelled like it too. Third, they admitted they didn't have a job and was actually being kicked out of their apartment. While Yang did feel some sympathy for them, she still had to turn them down; she wasn't bleeding heart like her sister, she didn't have a problem saying "no" to anyone.

So, upset and surrounded by three empty cups of coffee, Yang was close to admitting defeat. She got up to order one last coffee, ignoring the look the barista gave her, and impatiently waited for her drink. When the cup was passed over to her she didn't hesitate to grab it and take a large gulp of the hot and bitter, blessed coffee, still ignoring the barista's strange looks.

Practically throwing herself on the door, Yang sulked her way down the street and towards her apartment. Maybe she could mooch some money off her dad. She finished off her coffee with a grumble and prepare to toss it in a near-by trash bin, but before she reached the trash she noticed writing on the cup and turned it around to read. The writing was neat and actually fairly legible for being written on a cup. It read:

 _Looking for a roommate?_

 _1-xxx-xxxx_

 _Coco Adel_

Yang bit her lip, thinking back to the barista. While it was probably not a good sign that the barista had been listening in on her conversation, she was desperate enough to copy the number into her phone before tossing the cup away. She'd have to go over this with Neon before making any possible permanent decisions.

.

Yang found herself laying on her stomach on her bed, her phone lay inches from her face, the screen showing the number of the barista. She had been staring at it for awhile, menacingly. Neon soon found her way in, quietly moving over to sit next to her, legs crossed and head tilted.

"So, you gonna call or what?"

Yang sighed; it had been going on like this for a few days, and with rent due soon the pressure felt aching on her back. On one hand, the barista could turn out to be a great addition to the apartment and offer enough money for rent. On the other hand, the barista could turn out to also be desperate for roommates with money and not be a good addition. Simply put, this was a decision most troubling for Yang.

Eventually, Neon grew impatient and grabbed the phone, tapping the call button before Yang could react. There was a brief struggle between the two, Yang nearly falling head first off the bed and Neon being lightly punched in the gut, before a voice answered on the phone. The two froze, silently looking at each other with panic. Neon hesitantly reached out and tapped the speaker button, still unsure of what to do.

"— _if this is a prank call I'm gonna track you down and burn your couch I swear to_ —"

Well that didn't seem good. Yang's eyes widened, silently screaming at Neon; one of them had to say something.

"Uh, w-wait!" Neon blurted out, her voice a little shaky as she darted her eyes between the phone and Yang. "We, we're, shit, Yang, you say something!"

"What? Why me?" Yang pushed herself up, careful not to knock the phone off the bed. "You're the one who pressed call!"

"But you're the one who got the number!" Neon pushed a finger against Yang's forehead, her cheeks puffed out. The two were about to have one of their regular squabbles but stopped by the sound of laughter from the phone.

" _I'm guessing this is the girl who was looking for a roommate?"_

"Um, y-yeah," Yang stuttered, voice cracking with slight embarrassment, "you gave me your number on the coffee up? Uh, I mean it's kinda rude that you listened in on my conversation, but if you're looking for a place and can actually help with rent…"

" _Yeah, sorry about eavesdropping, that's just what I like to do one slow days, and you were kind of loud."_

"She's always loud," Neon butted in, earning a jab to her side from Yang's elbow.

" _And I wouldn't just give out my number to someone without a reason. I am looking for a new place to stay, my current roommate is actually moving away and I'm not up for paying the rent for this place on my own. Or at all really, it was pretty expensive."_

"Well, my, er, our apartment isn't top quality, just so you know."

"Way to sell it, Yang."

"I mean it's not fancy! It's not like it's a shitty, run down room with faulty plumbing and druggie neighbors!"

" _Have you actually had an apartment with faulty plumbing and druggie neighbors?"_

"That's not relevant!" Yang felt like she was just digging a hole for herself; like hell the person would want to room with them now, their current apartment was probably high quality with large, expansive rooms or something. Neon was having a fit, falling back on the bed and clutching her sides with laughter. Kicking the other girl to quiet down, Yang picked up the phone, turning the speaker off and bringing it to her ear just in time to catch the person saying it was fine and that they really were interested.

" _I actually have to go right now, my roommate just got back, but text me your address so I can come meet you and see where I'll be living soon!"_

Well, it seemed like the deal was already sealed.


	2. The Addition of Coco Adel

Disclaimer: still don't own RWBY, still worship it

Summary: The addition of Coco Adel to the apartment was gradual, but she fit right in

Rating: K+ (to be safe)

Notes: still nothing shippy yet, unless you look between the lines i guess

also adding titles to the chapters now

* * *

Coco Adel was a fashionable girl, that was Yang and Neon's first impression. That, and she probably had a good amount of money. She was easy going about the two and the apartment, already sitting on the couch as if she owned it. Hell, she already brought two bags of her stuff with her. Sure, she was a little critical of the state of the kitchen, but they could see where she was coming from, it was quite a mess.

Coco moving in was a gradual process. She'd just show up with some bags, waltz in and make her way to the kitchen to make a sandwich; occasionally she'd stay over for the night then would leave. No one even knew when she officially moved in, she just one day didn't go back to her old apartment and that was that. Surprisingly, things just fell into place.

But, just like every living situation, they came across a few…difficulties along the way.

.

Coco may have been accepting of her new roommates, but she was not accepting of their stances on personal space. After a week, Coco showed up with a roll of red tape, and announced that Neon and Yang were not allowed past the lines. Of course Neon and Yang only saw this as a challenge; sure, they didn't physically cross the line, but instead took to shooting hair ties into Coco's room and tossing paper airplanes in. At first, Coco tried to ignore it, but in time she had had enough and burst into the apartment, a new roll of red tape in hand, and attacked her roommates.

By the end of the day there were balled up strands of red tape scattered about the apartment, tape peeling off from the ceilings and wrapping the coffee machine. The girls didn't make it out unharmed, not at all. Yang had her hair tied back by tape and found a small piece on her lower back; Neon had tape on almost every limb—most was of her own doing—and even had some end up in her mouth; Coco had some tape on her left eyelid, some on her neck, as well was wrapped around her ankles.

At first there was a tense silence, no one knowing what to say. Yang briefly thought that maybe they had crossed a line with Coco, she hadn't known the girl that long after all, and Neon just worried if Coco would leave. Their worries were shot down when they heard a small noise from Coco that soon turned into loud laughter. With grins on their own faces, Yang and Neon burst out into their own hysteric cackling.

There was still so much they all didn't know about each other, but at least they were trying.


	3. Stray Cat Strut?

Rating: K+ (to be safe)

Notes: too lazy to type up a disclaimer and summary now lol

* * *

Neon Katt was a feline faunus, as seen by her constantly twitching tail and love for fish. Neither Yang nor Coco had a problem with this fact, it wasn't as if she was the first faunus they had known. Yang had been roommates with another feline faunus in college, she had even briefly dated her, so she knew how to handle Neon's quirks to some extent. Coco's last roommate had been a rabbit faunus, which was quite different than a cat, and while she hadn't had as much exposure to the faunus as Yang, she still like to think she had an open mind. It wasn't as if Neon's cat instincts were active at every moment, but they did show at times.

It had been a quiet saturday—Neon stretched out in the patch of sun from the window, Yang lounging on the couch with her laptop playing music, and Coco reading some magazine. Days like this weren't common, but they weren't exactly rare, and they enjoyed just being together and not having to worry about work. As Yang's music faded out of one song and into the next, Coco barely heard a scratching sound from Neon's room. She brushed it off as nothing, probably just part of Yang's music; but the loud meow that soon followed was clearly not a part of Yang's music.

"The hell was that?" Yang said, pausing her music and sitting up. Coco had set down her magazine and stood up, turning towards Neon's room. As Coco reached for the door, Neon had bolted over and tackled her down.

"There's nothing in there!" Neon's tail was wagging back and forth angrily. Coco rolled her eyes and Yang scoffed, getting up and walking over. Staring Neon right in the eyes, Yang turned the doorknob and pushed it open. Suddenly, an orange blur shot out of the room, quickly followed by Neon racing after it while screeching at it.

When Neon finally caught the unknown run away she guiltily turned to her roommates, revealing a small orange tabby cat in her arms. There was a silence across the room, Yang still at Neon's door, staring back in shock as she returned her arm to her side, Coco propping herself up by her elbows to get a good look.

"Neon…" Coco began slowly, unsure of what to say exactly. Thankfully, she didn't have to find her next words because Yang found them for her.

"What the hell?!"

"I can explain!" Neon held the cat tighter, causing it to squeak. "I was walking home and I saw this lil guy just sitting in the road and I called out to him and he walked over to me! He looked so hungry and let me hold him so I brought him here and gave him some water and some turkey and put him in my room!"

"We can't keep a cat here! It's against the apartment rules! Besides, you don't even have a litter box for it!"

" _Him!"_ Neon countered, acting offended for the cat. "And it's not like we can't just break the rule!"

"Wait," Coco said, standing up. She walked over to Neon and the cat, leaning down slightly to stare hard at the two. "Where has he been going then?"

Neon remained quiet for a moment, thinking over how to answer. "I don't think he has."

"That's not the point!" Yang stomped forward, grabbing Neon and Coco's shoulders.

"Well I think it's a very good point," Coco countered, crossing her arms, "I'm not having a cat shit on the carpet or in anyone's clothes. If he stays you're getting a box."

"I can totally get everything he needs!" Neon burst, the cat slipping out of her arms and sprinting around.

Yang was almost at her breaking point. "Wait! We are _not_ keeping this thing!"

"Please, Yang!"

"Yeah, I don't see why we can't keep him."

Yang stepped back, looking at her two roommates. They were now standing right next to each other, directly looking at her. Coco had her hands on her hips, her head tilted up with confidence, and Neon was leaning forward, hands clenched in front of her begging face. Yang was standing her best, trying not to falter; and she might have succeeded if the cat didn't decide that that was the best time to rub up against her leg with a loud purr.

The blonde slumped her shoulders, arms falling to her side, as she sighed deeply. She brought one hand up to her face, not believing what she was about to say.

"Fine, we'll keep him."


	4. Only the Most Romantic of Music

Rating: K+ (tho we're getting a little closer to a T rating)

Notes: now we're getting somewhere, or are we?

* * *

 _It was 3am. It was fucking 3 in the goddamn morning. Everyone in the building was asleep. So why the hell was someone playing Rick Astley at full volume?_

Coco groaned, rolling out of her bed, thoughts still foggy. For once, she didn't care about her hair as she stumbled out of her room, shitty music blasting louder. Squinting, she could barely make out the fluffy, dancing form of her roommate Neon. She seemed to be wiggling her hips to the rhythm, her tail flicking back and forth, her shoulders bobbing up and down; faintly, Coco could hear her singing along.

Upon getting closer, she noticed the other girl was making pancakes, and judging by the dangerous amount of chocolate chips next to her, Coco wondered how the hell they weren't burning. Neon seemed to notice Coco as she reached over and grabbed a handful of chocolate, offering it over. Coco picked one up, putting it in her mouth, before pinching her temple and sighing.

"Babe, what the hell are you doing?"

Wait. What did she just say?

Coco froze, looking at Neon with wide eyes, undoubtedly beginning to blush. Neon herself had frozen, mouth opening slightly as a rapid flush of red overtook her cheeks. The music played on at the other side, fading out slowly before transitioning into the 8-bit tune of Nyan Cat.

"Uh," Neon squeaked out eventually, barely audible over the music.

"L-l-let me just-!" Coco interrupted, working up a response. "I, I just, y-you know, wi-with my last roommate we, we were kinda close, like, not dating close, but I mean, we did date at one point, but we just kinda would call each other 'babe' and stuff, s-so it, it's just, I mean, y-you know, fuck, shit-!" This was getting out of hand.

Coco couldn't keep her eyes in one place, but definitely avoiding looking at Neon. Now, she was super consciously aware of how she was dressed, how they were both dressed. Neon had a bright pink tank top, no bra, and pink panties with a grinning cat face on the front; Coco herself wasn't dressed any more conservatively, wearing nothing but a nude colored bra and panties. Sure, this shouldn't be a big deal, the three didn't really care about how they were dressed around each other, but now it just felt different.

Seeming to see Coco's panic, Neon reached over to her laptop, obviously trying not to slam it as she turned the music off. She turned the dial on the oven off and grabbed Coco's shoulders abruptly, setting off the last spark to make the girl's face just as red as her own.

"It's fine!" Neon blurted out louder than she intended. "I, I, it's fine! I don't mind! I mean, it's real flattering! It's not like you're really attractive yourself! Like, really attractive, you know? I mean-!" Neon cut herself off with a squeak, looking down momentarily before instantly snapping it when she realized she had basically just stared right into Coco's cleavage.

There was a tense silence, both girls wondering what this meant. Coco knew Neon identified as a panromantic asexual but had never dated before, and Coco was open about being pansexual herself—sometimes a little too open when she saw someone attractive—so it wasn't as if it was awkward for them to admit that the other was attractive. It was just weird with both of them basically in their underwear.

Neon quickly removed her hands, busying herself with scraping off the burnt pancake off the pan before scrambling off to her room. The door to her room slammed shut and Coco was seriously wondering how Yang was still asleep. Coco was also wondering just how attractive she found her roommate as she stumbled back to her room, legs feeling stiff, and fell face first on her bed.

Now, it was just a question of how the morning would go.


	5. Laundry Day

Notes: not bothering with ratings anymore unless it's really important

i feel like this is kinda rushed at the end, but i wanted something to move the relationship so i could get to writing what i really want to with this!

* * *

Yang was pretty sure something was going on between her two roommates. Neon would give Coco weird looks—not bad weird, just weird weird—and it was almost concerning to her. Was there a conflict between them? She knew Coco didn't have a problem with faunus, and she was also fully on board to keep the cat, so maybe she had a problem with Neon's inability to do the laundry?

Yang rested her elbows on her knees, sighing as she looked across the laundromat at her clothes tumbling around. Yang had no problem taking care of the laundry for Neon, and saw no problem with it really, but she knew Coco got a little…protective over her clothes. Really, they all had their problems that worked against each other, but they were pretty good at dealing with them.

Closing her eyes, Yang leaned back and rested her head on the support beam behind her. The laundromat they used was about less than a block away from their apartment complex, and while it wasn't the best laundromat she'd used, she had still been to worse. Hearing a tapping sound, she rolled her head to the side, opening her eyes slowly to look out the window to the buildings and the graying sky. With a lighthearted huff she jumped off the table and walked over to the door, barely pulling it open before being assaulted by bring rainbows.

"You here to pay for your laundry?" Yang joked, patting the redhead on the shoulder with a cocky grin.

"Pft," Neon snickered, playfully slapping Yang's hand away. "Maybe some day!"

Yang rolled her eyes, turning back to take her seat next to the bean again. "So what brings you here, then?"

"Eh, not much," Neon joined her, swinging her feet, "just kinda walking around."

Yang hummed in response, going back to watch the clothes. Should she bring up Coco, or was this not a good time? Screw it, this was probably the best time she'd get. She abruptly turned to Neon, narrowly avoiding smacking her head against the beam, and set her hardest look on her.

"What's up? You have that serious look on your face again," Neon joked, poking the blonde's cheeks with a giggle.

"What's going on with you and Coco?" The cat faunus froze, her hand jerking away from the blonde and moving to rub the back of her neck. Yang could just make out the pink tinge on her cheeks, only making her curiosity deepen.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't give me that, you two have been looking at each other weirdly recently. Did you somehow piss her off?"

"What? Of course not! And we haven't been giving each other weird looks!"

"C'mon, I know weird looks when I see them."

"Well," Neon trailed off, fidgeting and moving back slightly. "I, I'm not exactly sure…"

"Care to elaborate?" Yang bounced off the table, walking over to her washing machine and grabbing the clothes basket above. She waited for Neon to respond as she pulled the warm, dry clothes out and into her basket. With still no response, she just rolled her eyes and motioned for the other girl to come with.

Their walk home was tense and silent, Yang glancing nervously the where Neon followed at her side. It was obvious that the topic was making the other girl uncomfortable, but it was more uncomfortable to watch her two roommates seemingly dance around to avoid each other. With a sigh, Yang stopped walked, moving the basket to cradle in one arm as she turned to Neon.

"You know I love you both, Neon," Yang's voice was steady as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "So it's kinda worrying to see you two acting so weird around each other."

Neon looked down, whispering Yang's words in repetition, biting her lip so hard she could almost taste blood. "I, I'm just, kinda…confused…"

"With what?"

"Can, can we save this for later? Please?"

"No!" Yang shouted, placing the basket on the ground and grabbing both of Neon's shoulders tightly. "I don't want to see two people who are close to me acting like this! If you're in some kind or fight or something, tell me! I can be the middle man! You gotta work this out!"

Neon squeezed her eyes shut, tail whipping back and forth as she sucked in a deep breath before shouting back. "I think I like her! Like, romantically! And not just her! I kinda like you too! But it's weird! I've never really had romantic feelings like this! I don't know what the hell to do!"

Yang moved back, eyes wide as she watched Neon panting harshly before seeming to realize her words and turning pale. Quickly, Neon gave Yang a slight push and bolted in the direction of their apartment. The blonde didn't know how long she had been standing on the pavement before she hesitantly took the clothes basket back into her arms and began walking once more.

Yang was familiar with the concept of polyamory, she herself had had feelings of such before with no problem. In fact, she had fallen into quick infatuation with Coco upon first sight, and Neon definitely wasn't bad to look at in any way. Coco was probably aware of Neon's feelings, at least the ones for her, but what would she think about her feelings for Yang? And Yang's feelings for both of them? It wasn't like polyamory was really accepted in their culture, and Yang worried that this might ruin the friendship itself she had worked on with the two.

Still, something had to be said; Yang wasn't going to let this go if there was a possibility of something, anything, coming out ot it.


	6. Interlude

Notes: if this seems rushed it's probs because it is, i'm literally writing this right here in the copy-n-paste lmao

it's p much all dialogue cause i just felt like including it as a sort of transition into the relationship stuff

**thanks to GateMasterGreen for the quote that inspired this!

* * *

"I believe that trust in more important than monogamy"

 _Affirmation_ by Savage Garden

* * *

"Sooo," Coco began, placing her magazine down on the coffee table, drawing the attention from the other two girls, "uh, can we talk about this...thing?"

"What thing?" Neon looked up from her place on the floor, resting the back of her head on the couch.

"Us."

"What about us?" Yang piped in, climbing her way over the back of the couch and sliding up to Coco.

"I don't know, it's just, new...? The whole, dating two people thing."

"It's just polygamy, it's not exactly new, it's been done in a lot of cultures all over the world! Heck, my dad's polyamorous!"

"Not that! Well, kinda that? I know that polyamory isn't exactly a new thing and has been practiced in different cultures...but, not really in ours. People will attribute it to an excuse for cheating, or say that you can't actually love more than one person in a romantic way-it's not really compatible with the culture we live in...it's weird in a way..."

Yang laughed, nudging Coco slightly. "Well monogamy is weird!"

"And dating is weird!" Neon added cheerfully. "But I'm doing it! And with two whole people!"

Coco couldn't help but laugh. She knew she wasn't the only one who was new to this with having the faunus there. She sighed pleasantly, closing her eyes as she shuffled through her mind. It wasn't like it was a bad thing, not at all, and Yang knew she wasn't implying that; it was just different for Coco, and it would take a bit of work for it to settle in, but it was nice.


	7. If You're Alright, Then Say Something!

here we go with actual romance stuff!

this is based on a prompt, like a lot of the upcoming chapters are

also, i wasn't going to upload today but seeing as it's valentine's day (and after that finale oh man) i decided why not

* * *

Their first date night was weird. Sure, they had all gone on dates before, but this was the first time it was with more than one other person. So they decided to keep it in the apartment until they got the hang of it, opting to stay on the couch with popcorn and old VCR tapes with a well kept player.

In the kitchen Yang tapped her toes while waiting impatiently for the popcorn to finish while Neon and Coco debated what movie to watch first. Soon enough the smell of over-buttered popcorn wafted over to the pair and Neon stood up to scoop the bowl into her arms. Coco took this chance to put her tape of _Pulp Fiction_ in the player, pressing the rewind button and waited for the click before turning the TV on. Yang hopped over the arm of the couch and flopped over, one arm on her chest and the other hanging down, as Neon jumped over the back and crossed her legs as she stuffed popcorn in her mouth. Coco rolled her eyes as she walked over, picked Yang up, and sat between the two.

While Yang had her normal pajamas on, Coco and Neon didn't have their own pajamas and borrowed pants from the blonde. Neon was a little shorter than Yang, making the pants slip down her hips and over her feet, and on Coco the ends sat around her lower calves. For some reason, Yang found it hard to stop thinking about—at least until the movie started.

At first, all three were fully attentive to the movie, Neon herself never having seen the movie while the other have. Eventually, Yang found herself resting her head on Coco's right shoulder, resting a hand on her thigh, smiling as Coco wrapped her arm around the blonde in return. But soon enough Neon had finished off all the popcorn and began asking questions.

"What's he doing?" Neon stage whispered, setting the empty popcorn bowl on the floor.

"The wife just overdosed," Coco replied quickly, hoping that would be enough.

"Why? Was she trying to kill herself?"

"No, she thought the heroin was cocaine." And that seemed to be enough. Neon let out a soft "ah" and leaned back the other way, before deciding she wanted to snuggle up just as Yang did. Coco rolled her eyes and brought a hand to her head, fingers softly combing through her hair.

It went on like that for awhile, Neon asking questions as Coco, and sometimes Yang, answered. After a bit, a soft snoring started from Coco's right, and with a glance to the side she could tell Yang had fallen asleep. It wasn't bad, really, Yang had seen the movie before and as long as she was quiet there wouldn't be a problem. As the movie went on Neon began moving closer and gripping Coco's arm tighter, which was really cute in her mind.

When the movie finally ended, with Jules and Vincent leaving the diner, Neon's grip had loosened and she moved away. Just as the ending credits started, Neon abruptly stood up and leapt over the coffee table to the player, she was probably trying to get to the rewind button but instead tumbled over and ended up hitting her head on the TV. Coco yelped in alarm, jumping up to grab the other girl, while in the process causing Yang to fall over and roll onto the floor. By the time Coco had assisted Neon in getting back to an upright position, Yang had groggily awoken and seemed to be mumbling, but quickly got up when she saw the other two.

"What happened?!" the blonde rushed over, kneeling to check on Neon. Beside her, Coco straightened up and rushed to the kitchen, quickly swinging the freezer door open to retrieve an ice pack.

Coco hurried over and handed Yang the ice pack, which Yang quickly understood and placed on Neon's forehead. "She fell over and hit her face on the TV."

"Was tryin' to r'win' th' tape," Neon slurred, giggling slightly. "Wan'ed to wa'ch again."

"Oh my god," Coco breathed, relief and slight irritation showing on her face. "You scared the shit out of me, you know?" Neon just giggled and flopped around as Yang lifted her up into her arms bridal style.

Eventually Yang brought Neon into her room and laid her down on the bed. The orange tabby cat, unfortunately still nameless, jumped up and was soon captured in Neon's arms and smothered in kisses. Coco rolled her eyes from the doorway, Yang biting her lip before making a decision to crawl into the bed as well; wrapping her arms around the cat faunus and her cat, Yang looked over at Coco, eyebrows raised with a smile. Before she knew was she was doing, Coco found herself on Neon's other side, one hand wrapping behind her head to make sure the ice pack stayed in its place.

It was peaceful. The three tangled up with each other with a purring cat, and the sound of TV static playing in the background.


End file.
